Con Sangre y Fuego
by Verde Manzanita
Summary: "Vendremos de nuevo, Princesa, y la próxima vez lo haremos con sangre y fuego". Lord Berin debe hacer algo, o todos ellos morirán. Esta historia participa en el taller de agosto del foro "Alas Negras, Palabras Negras".


**Con Sangre y Fuego**

 **Disclaimer** : _Basado en los escritos de George R. R. Martin sobre la conquista de Dorne y la derrota de la reina Rhaenys Targaryen y su dragona Meraxes en los capítulos correspondientes de_ El Mundo de Hielo y Fuego _. Berin Fignell y su familia son invención mía. Esta historia participa en el taller de agosto del foro "Alas Negras, Palabras Negras"._

 **Nota de la autora** : me parece extrañísimo que tan poca gente haya escrito historias para el segundo Taller Creativo. Yo he tardado muchísimo principalmente por motivos de falta de inspiración y de mucho trabajo, pero sigue siendo extraño que participen tan pocos teniendo en cuenta que se crearon varias casas con muy buena pinta en el primer taller. Esta historia es sólo un pequeño one-shot y para ser sincera no es gran cosa, pero es todo lo que he podido hacer dada mi sequía creativa. Espero, no obstante, que la disfrutéis mucho.

* * *

La duodécima flecha silbó y sus tres plumas de águila tintadas de blanco, gris plateado y azul oscuro acariciaron suavemente la mejilla de Lord Berin, cabeza de la casa Fignell y señor de Arboleda de la Higuera, cuando soltó la cuerda del arco. Dejó salir el aire que había estado reteniendo mientras apuntaba y observó entre el humo y el polvo que llenaban el ambiente cómo la punta de la flecha atravesaba limpiamente la membrana de escamas plateadas del ala del animal. La bestia rugió colérica y volvió sus ojos dorados hacia su atacante.

El mundo se detuvo alrededor de Berin. El tiempo pareció ralentizarse y lo rodeó un silencio antinatural sólo roto por el eco del rugido. La voz cristalina y sensual del jinete gritó una orden en alto valyrio, y Lord Fignell tuvo sólo un segundo para descolgar su escudo de caparazón de tortuga y encogerse bajo su peso. Una llamarada de brillante fuego de dragón impactó contra su superficie chamuscándola de inmediato, y un calor sofocante envolvió al guerrero, que gritó intentando conservar la calma y dio las gracias a los dioses de sus antepasados rhoynar por cuidar de él. A su alrededor los hombres luchaban y morían, sus alaridos hendían el aire y se clavaban en lo más profundo de su mente, pero no se rendían, no retrocedían ni un paso dispuestos a expulsar a aquella extranjera de sus tierras. Para cuando el aliento de Berin cedió, los arqueros que lo protegían yacían calcinados a su alrededor, envueltos en cenizas y sangre, todavía humeantes, pero la dragona no había terminado de abalanzarse sobre él. Los guerreros de la casa Uller la asaeteaban desde tres frentes distintos, y el animal, colérico y más peligroso que nunca, recibía las flechas sin inmutarse, derribaba a decenas de hombres con su aliento de fuego y sus garras y tragaba a todo el que no alcanzaba a quemar.

Meraxes se revolvía en el aire entre llamas y surcaba el cielo sobre Sotoinferno. No necesitó más que dos embates para acabar con las defensas de la torre oeste, pero escoraba hacia la izquierda: la herida que Berin le había hecho no perdonaba. Sobre su lomo, Rhaenys Targaryen, insultantemente bella y fiera, estallaba en una explosión de ira frustrada y exclamaba palabras que nadie salvo su dragona entendía.

Berin, a quien el calor sofocante ya había secado la garganta, recordó.

" _Vendremos de nuevo, Princesa, y la próxima vez lo haremos con sangre y fuego_ ".

Así lo había prometido Rhaenys, reina de Poniente por la gracia de los Siete; Lord Berin acababa de heredar el título de su padre cuando lo oyó de labios de la propia princesa Meria en un concilio en Lanza del Sol. Sólo unos años después, Rhaenys cumplía su promesa, y a Berin, ya casado y padre de dos hijos, le extrañaba que hubiese tardado tanto.

El estruendo de un derrumbe a sus espaldas atrajo su atención: una sección del muro del castillo acababa de caer fundido. Gritó un par de órdenes y extrajo una nueva flecha de su carcaj, una flecha más grande y gruesa, distinta, con las tres plumas de los colores de su blasón, y corrió hacia el patio de Sotoinferno. El caos que reinaba allí era mucho mayor, los embates y las llamas de la dragona impactaban allí con más fiereza y relucían en el suelo de piedra charcos de sangre fresca. Berin supo que soñaría con aquel día para el resto de la vida que la Madre Rhoyne tuviese a bien concederle. Subió a trompicones a la parte de la muralla que todavía permanecía en pie e instaló la flecha en una de las ballestas del muro. La bestia plateada lanzaba una llamarada al contingente de los Dayne que había acudido en ayuda de sus vecinos volando sobre el centro del patio, y Berin vio su oportunidad, la única, la última que tendría para evitar morir abrasado por un fuego que le era ajeno.

Cargó. Apuntó. Musitó una brevísima plegaria al Rhoyne y disparó.

La saeta atravesó el aire, y tras él una sección de ala, y tras ella un brillante ojo dorado. Y se detuvo.

Un rugido infernal y una llamarada terrorífica surgieron de la boca de la bestia, que viró por completo arrojando a su jinete al vacío. Rhaenys Targaryen lanzó un grito espantoso y cayó a gran velocidad, hasta convertirse en un borrón rojo y dorado. Meraxes escupió una última llama y se lanzó contra la torre más alta del castillo, echándola abajo. Los hombres gritaron y corrieron hacia los márgenes de la explanada. Sólo pasaron unos momentos hasta que sus garras se desprendieron de la piedra y se derrumbó sobre el patio. En los últimos estertores de su vida, la dragona lanzó una última dentellada al aire, como advirtiendo a todos que su grandeza no moriría con ella.

Berin tuvo que tomar aire un par de veces para asegurarse de que, en efecto, seguía vivo. Tras un momento de confusión los soldados se acercaban ya al cuerpo de la fiera. Entre el humo y los escombros Lord Berin alcanzó a ver a un grupo de soldados que cargaban algo y atravesaban el patio en dirección a lo que quedaba de castillo dejando tras de sí una estela roja y plateada. Él sabía qué cargaban, sabía que probablemente y por alguna especie de milagro seguiría viva. Y sobre todo, sabía que cualquier tipo de honor que pudiese haber en la lucha de aquellos hombres terminaba en aquel momento, justo en aquella estela del cabello y sangre.

Rhaenys Targaryen no volvería a Desembarco del Rey, ni viva ni muerta. Pero si vivía, si aquello era posible, tardaría mucho en morir. Y la ira de sus hermanos dragones no tendría fin.

Lord Berin Fignell pensó en sus dos hijos pequeños y en la esposa que le esperaba en casa, entre higueras.

Cansado, suspiró.


End file.
